


Predators of Inkopolis

by Zehntacles



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: The nights of Inkopolis Square have two new citizens with the influx of octolings into the city.  A pair of femme fatales stalk the streets in searching of cute inklings to bring home and give a once in a lifetime experience.





	1. Chapter 1

In the center of Inkopolis Square you'd find a variety of inklings young and old traversing about the city in their day to day lives. Some off to work, others to spend time with friends or shop among the various stores in the Inkopolis Galleria. The latter looking to score any fresh new gear if they had the money to spend for a new style. Usually to be used in the ever popular turf wars that were run through Inkopolis Tower in the center of the square. Inklings from close and far gathered around, forming teams for their next battle and hanging out with their friends to talk about victories, defeats and rankings.

However at night things were different. While it was still bustling with activity there was an older crowd that came out to have a good time. The usual inklings were welcome to come and enjoy themselves but at this hour salary workers and club going trend setters took over the streets leading to the square. Thankfully ever since the area was revitalized there was less of a concern over crime but the nocturnal crowd could still be unsettling for the day time Inklings. Not to mention the arrival of the new octoling population.

Previously it was rare to have ever seen one in your life but all of a sudden there was a swell of octolings moving into Inkopolis. All types and of all age groups had appeared seemingly overnight and thankfully they were all friendly. More than that they were eager to join society in Inkopolis and seemed to revel in all the same pass times as their squid brethren. Which was a relief to the timid inkling girl that was currently out well past the normal hour she'd explore the city. 

Wearing a long hoodie over her figure that sported a designer label on the back and some unseen shorts beneath the trim of the protective coat resting on her shoulders, she was sitting at a table with a drink before her. Normally she never came to Inkopolis Square this late at night unless Off The Hook was playing a concert. There was a comfort in being around so many other squids like herself when the sun had gone down. Without them the streets felt barren and dangerous, as if anyone could steal you away in the dark. Her long orange tentacles hung down either side of her face and large glasses rested over her eyes. Thankfully she wasn't alone as her boyfriend was sitting at the table with her. 

His blue tentacles tied up in a short pony tail on the back of his head, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and leaning on his hand while the other held his phone for him to scroll through. It had been her idea to come here this late at night thinking that maybe they'd find something interesting to do. She rarely got to have a date like this with just the two of them and was hoping something spontaneous and romantic might happen tonight. Sure they'd held hands before and she'd even kissed him when they had privacy but nothing more ever came of it. Was it because she was nerdy looking? Or maybe she was just too boring? Walking the city streets in the middle of the night was what an exciting girl would have done with her boyfriend, right?

Watching his bored expression she realized maybe this wasn't the case at all. Nothing seemed to be coming of this date and she was considering they go back home before she made him want to leave on his own. That would have been the worse, having disappointed him after bring him all this way. Playing with the straw between her fingers she looked around the square for something fun to do, anything that would keep his attention on her. Maybe even get him to want to get closer to her. There was the turf wars but they did that all the time and didn't bring their gear out tonight anyway. Some of the stores were still open but they were the same places they always shopped at. Besides that there was the Crust Bucket where they could have bought a snack, not far off from where those two octoling girls were watching them.

Now that she realized it they had been there for a while. Two octoling women were standing against a wall well away from everyone else in the square and had their gazes fixed upon herself. The purple colored tentacled girl was wearing a skin tight black outfit that consisted of a spandex top and bottom that hugged every curve of her body. On her feet were thick looking combat boots and her eyes were covered by unusual goggles. Her tentacles framed her face in four curls on the back and front for a cute hair style. Next to her was another octoling with long pink tentacles that drooped down past her shoulders, wearing a black short skirt that stopped over her knees and a black jacket. Her eyes were obscured with dark sunglasses and the tips of her tentacles curled up and down over her chest. 

"They're so pretty." The inkling girl said not even realizing she was speaking out loud when she saw them. Looking over and seeing her boyfriend glance at her she blushed and held her drink tighter. "Sorry! I was just looking around and then I saw those two over there."

"Those two?" The inkling boy said looking around until he spotted the octoling women watching them. "Oh yeah, they are pretty cute, huh?" He asked curiously. "Were you thinking of getting an outfit like that?" 

"Me!? In those clothes?" She asked flustered. "I couldn't. There's no way I could walk around in something like that." 

"I think you'd look good in them." He complimented her, making her feeling more embarrassed but unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Well if you liked it maybe I could wear it just for you?" She offered, only half joking though. Out in public she was too shy to try something so bold but in private, maybe just the two of them, she'd really like to try and be wild some time. To do something risky and dangerous and maybe even sexy. So lost in her thoughts of what things could have been like behind closed doors she didn't realize people were talking to her until it was too late. 

"Is this seat taken?" A woman's voice asked as she looked up to see the Pink octoling in the sunglasses talking directly to her. Both women having walked across the street and standing right next to their table. Feeling silly having daydreamed so much she was ignoring people around her she was quick to apologize. 

"Oh, right! Sorry! You can have them!" The Orange inkling girl said, pushing the chair out next to her so the octoling woman could take it.

"Well how polite of you." She said, taking the chair and sitting down right next to her. The Orange inkling girl was surprised, not really sure what was happening here. As she went to ask her boyfriend what she should do next she noticed the other octoling had taken a chair next to him and he seemed just as lost. "Thanks a bunch, we were looking for someone to talk to out here." 

"O-oh, really?" Orange asked the Pink octoling who wasn't shy at all about sitting close to her. Annoyingly neither was the Purple octoling who was sitting just as close to her Blue tentacled boyfriend.

"Yep, we're new to town." Purple answered confidently, leaning on the table. "Saw you two looking our way and thought we'd say hello." 

"Ah, that's my fault." Orange replied, realizing she'd created this situation. 

"She was interested in your outfits." Blue spoke up finally, seeming more confident being around the women than herself. "We were wondering where you got them?" 

"Oh I wasn't seriously-" Orange began but the Purple octoling spoke up. 

"We brought them from our home to the city." She answered, looking across the table at the Orange inkling. "They'd probably be a little long on you but I'm sure you could fill them out just fine." 

"I know she could." The Pink octoling said happily. "You don't see a lot of inklings wearing octoling outfits in the square anyway. We should give her one of our extra pairs to see if she likes it." These octolings were so open and outspoken that it threw the inklings off balance. From across the street they seemed intimidating but with how friendly they spoke it made her question what she was worried about with them nearby. 

"I couldn't just take your clothes..." Orange said shyly, not wanting to impose on anyone. 

"Think of it as a gift for giving us someone new to make friends with." Purple said, placing a hand on the inkling boy's shoulder. "Hey why don't you two come over to our apartment? It's not very far away and your girlfriend could try on those clothes." 

"You want us to come over to your place?" The Blue inkling boy asked hesitantly, exchanging a look with his girlfriend as if he was unsure if he should accept. "I guess we could if it's alright?" 

"Of course it's alright!" The Pink octoling said, letting her hand rest on the inkling girl's shoulder. She felt a little uncomfortable having hands placed on her so casually but thought maybe this was how all octolings behaved. She hadn't heard of them being this open or touchy-feely before but also didn't want to be rude. 

"If you want to do it, I'll go." Orange answered finally, not confident in her own decision but she didn't want to waste her boyfriend's time. It seemed like he enjoyed being around these two. Despite her not liking how much the Purple octoling kept getting close to him. 

"That settles it then, let's head on over together." Purple said as she got to her feet, offering to lead them to the octolings home. As the inkling pair stood up Orange wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's right arm and hugged it while they proceeded. Blue noticed the strong grip on his limb and whispered to her. 

"Are you okay? We can back out if you don't feel comfortable." He asked her concerned but she didn't want to be the kill joy of this party. 

"I'm okay... I just wanted to hold onto you." She answered, watching the Purple octoling as they all walked together. Her hips seemed to sway with each confident step and it made her regret following behind them. When they got to the apartment building the Pink octoling held the door for all of them and she stepped inside behind the two inklings, trapping them between them women while they were inside the tight halls. Moving up the stairs Orange noticed the building was kind of plain on the inside. "Is this place nice to live in?" 

"It's close to everything." Pink explained as she walked behind the couple. "We can go anywhere we want in a hurry and not have to worry about spending money on trains or car rides. It's too expensive if you ask me." 

"They're overcharging us because of the neighborhood we're in." Purple complained as they got off on the fourth floor of the stairs and walked down another tight hall to an apartment numbered 308. "Home sweet home." She said and opened the door, letting the two inklings enter before her. 

"Wow, I've never been in an octoling's place before." Blue said looking around the apartment. Really it didn't seem all that different from any other person's home that Orange had seen in the past. There was notably little furniture with just a single table with two chairs for dining and a couch in front of a TV. Besides that there were clothes strewn about the room along with some turf war gear and a few odd machines she didn't really recognize. Besides the main room there was a hall way leading to a single door that was likely the bedroom. 

"You both live here?" Orange asked curiously. 

"It's a lot easier on the bills." Pink answered, walking in behind them all and locking the door when she entered. A detail not lost on Orange as she felt a little trapped and hugged her boyfriend tighter. "You guys can sit and relax if you want, make yourselves at home." At the suggestion the pair guided their way to the couch, sitting in the center. Now that they were relaxing Orange let go of her boyfriend and tried to ease up, but couldn't shake wanting to keep close to him as much as possible in the strangers' home. Wondering how exactly she'd let herself be talked into something like this. To drive the tension up further the Pink octoling sat on the couch next to her, while the Purple one sat next to her boyfriend. "It's an old couch but I think it's comfortable." She said happily, smiling at them both. 

"Even fits four... just barely." Purple said with a grin herself. Taking off their goggles and sunglasses the womens' eyes became visible to the inklings. Orange felt herself audibly gasp at the sight of them. 

"They're beautiful." She muttered seeing the unusual colors in their gaze. Green and red circles with unique pupils that was like a mix of neon colors she hadn't seen in the eyes of other octolings when they played turf wars. "Your eyes are so pretty." 

"You're such a sweet girl." Pink said with a little giggle. "Thank you, people usually say we look a little different so we tend to keep our eyes covered up."

"Yeah, it got annoying having guys stop me in the street to ask about my eyes all the time." Purple said almost dismissively with a hint of boastfulness to her voice. "You don't mind them, do you?" She asked Blue directly who swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at her face. 

"Not at all. I think they look nice." He answered, body shifting uncomfortably as he was squeezed between the octoling woman and his girlfriend next to him.

"Since we're already home I'm going to let myself relax." Pink said as she unzipped the front of her jacket, slipping it off of her shoulders. Once it was removed both Blue and Orange eyes turned wide in her direction and shifted down at the sight of the ample chest that spilled out of the tight jacket. Orange suddenly understanding why it had looked like it was squeezing her so tightly. Underneath she was wearing what could generously be described as a bikini top that only did the bare minimum to keep her covered under some triangles of cloth. "Phew, that's so much better!" 

"I keep telling you to buy a looser top." Purple said, watching in amusement at the expressions on the inklings' faces. 

"I like this top! I think it looks good on me." Pink said defensively, turning her gaze to Orange. "You liked it too, right? Was it my outfit that you were admiring?" 

"Huh?" Orange asked looking up at Pink's eyes again and feeling embarrassed for staring. Having never seen quite as curvy of a woman before as the one before her. "Oh um... yeah, I think your outfit is really nice." 

"I think your boyfriend likes it too." Purple teased as she nudged Blue's shoulder, making him lightly nudge into Orange. When her expression turned back to Blue he was watching the floor to avoid being caught staring at any of the women around him.

"What boy doesn't like seeing a girl take off her top? Just watch what happens here." Pink said as she moved her hands in front of Orange and began to unzip her hoodie. Making the girl jump in surprise. 

"What are you doing?" The inkling asked but it didn't stop Pink's hand from pulling at the hoodie and unzipping it all the way. 

"Well you wanted to try out our clothes anyway, right?" Pink asked cheerfully, pulling the hoodie off Orange's arms and away from her. "Can't do that with this on." Despite arguing with her, Orange didn't resist and found herself on the strangers' couch without her protective covering. Stuck in the small shorts she'd put on underneath and a sports bra that hugged her chest. Without the extra protection she felt nearly naked and hugged her hands around her shoulders. Though there was some pride in seeing her boyfriend look her direction while she was like this. 

"I uh... didn't wear a shirt tonight." Orange admitted shyly, looking up at Blue. "I didn't expect to take my hoodie off." 

"That's okay..." Blue said, seeing more of his girlfriend than he'd admired before. Quietly she let her hands fall lose next to her and slipped one into his, as if understanding her desire he took it. Both inklings unaware of the smiles that were passing between the women who surrounded them.

"Well if everyone's getting comfortable we should too, am I right?" Purple asked the room and didn't wait for an answer, her fingers slipping under the tight fabric over her chest and pulling it upwards off of her skin. Just as her appearance had suggested the clothing had been skin tight as she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Tossing her top aside she crossed her legs confidently and looked at the two inklings with a devious grin as her breasts were exposed to everyone. "Oh but it's unfair, don't you think? Being the only one still with your shirt on?" 

"What do you mean?" Blue asked confused but found his shirt being taken away from him as Purple pulled it up over his head and discarded it like the rest of their clothing had been. Naturally he didn't have anything on underneath as well and blushed red being around all these girls suddenly finding himself half naked, reaching out for Orange's hand again.

"Now that's a much better look." Purple said and slipped an arm around Blue, leaning closer to him. Orange was about to argue but felt an arm go around her and the press of two breasts against her side as Pink was leaning into her. 

"You two are such an adorable pair." Pink said happily. "The moment I saw you I knew we had to become really close friends with you." Orange didn't understand what that meant but realized she'd basically been hunted down by this pair tonight. Things moving way faster than she knew how to keep up with. 

"W-what do you mean 'close friends'?" Orange asked hesitantly, feeling Blue's hand grip around hers tighter. She looked over to see Purple kissing his lips as she held him. There was a shock in her heart watching him kiss another woman besides her but it didn't last long as soft finger touched her chin and pulled her head away from them to see the beautiful green eyes framed by pink tentacles around it. 

"The kind that share everything. Food, clothes, friends... lovers." Pink said and closed her eyes, leaning in as she pressed her mouth against Orange and kissed her deeply. Her tongue sliding into Orange's mouth and rubbing against her own. Orange had only ever kissed like this before with her boyfriend and even then she'd been too shy to go very far with it. Now having this confident and sexy woman thrusting these feeling upon her, her eyes slowly close and let herself be guided in the kiss. The octoling gently lifting her glasses off her face and setting them aside. Hands kept a strong grip on each other as the inkling pair held tight while emotions rushed through their bodies.

The sound of soft moans and tongues sliding together filled the quiet apartment, Orange losing track of the time that was passing around them. She was excited and eager, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together and the heat of all of them in one place. Was this what she'd been searching for all of this time but was scared to pursue because she didn't know what dangers could come of it? It didn't matter anymore, all thought of risk was gone as the octolings guided them. A hand moved over her thigh and gently rubbed it, Orange feeling her legs part at the invitation. 

"He feels ready to me." Purple said as she held Blue's head against her chest, her hand having moved inside of his shorts to touch that which Orange had never seen herself yet. She was slightly jealous of the Purple octoling but didn't want to leave the tender embrace of the woman that held her.

"Looks like it." Pink said as she watched the bulge in Blue's pants rubbed by soft fingers. "What do you say, cutie? Ready for what's coming next?" She asked Orange who was trying to make sense of what was being asked through her haze of lust and emotion. 

"What's... coming next?" Orange asked confused. 

"You two." Purple answered her, slipping off of the couch along with Pink. Orange kept a grip on Blue's hand as both of their shorts were taken from them, slipped off their legs and tossed away. Normally she'd have been embarrassed to let him see her in just the white panties she wore but her own eyes were looking at what was being pressed against his boxers. "I can tell you two are going to have the best night of your lives. I'll make sure of it."

"Lift yourself up, cutie." Pink said to Orange who lifted her bottom off the couch to let the octoling woman take her panties. She couldn't make sense of why she went along with everything that was being asked of her but knew that she didn't want to disappoint them. Any of them. Her legs were spread apart as the Pink tentacled girl moved closer to her and slipped her tongue against it. 

"Nngh!" Orange moaned feeling the long tongue creep inside of her pussy folds, panting hard at the the invasion. She'd only ever touched herself there before, having someone else do it for her was a different sensation. There was a brief attempt to try and keep her excitement to herself but she failed completely at it, unable to stifle the moans that escaped her. 

"She's a loud one." Purple commented as she lifted her head out of Blue's lap, stroking his cock with her fingers while watching Orange writhe at the octoling's tongue. "You've got a cute moan, be sure to keep it up. I can feel him twitch every time you do." She winked at Orange and dipped her head back down to take his cock into her mouth, Orange looking at her boyfriend who was staring at her, still holding her hand tight. Leaning her head down onto his shoulder she kept panting hard, moving her leg up onto the couch to spread apart further. 

"I can feel you shaking." Pink said happily as she pulled her mouth away from Orange's pussy, licking her lips and slipping two finger inside of her. Orange moaned louder as the fingers spread her open, letting Pink lick deeper inside of her. She'd been right as Orange felt her toes curling and body growing more tense, back arching as her climax was coming. Letting her mouth hang open she leaned hard into her boyfriend and came onto Pink's tongue. "Mmm... you really let a lot loose on me." Pink said as she licked up the clear liquid on her lips and chin.

"Hey kid." Purple said to Orange who was barely able to keep herself sitting up now. "Give me your hand." Not sure what she wanted it for, Orange let her hand extend out to her, which Purple took and wrapped around her boyfriend's cock. 

"I'm touching him..." Orange said in small surprise as she felt her fingers grip him weakly, never having held him like this before. "I'm touching you." She said happily, no longer needing the guidance to stroke him as she kissed his skin.

"If... if you keep doing that..." Blue panted hard, hips pushing up to her hand as she lazily gripped him. Purple giggled devilishly at the position she'd put them in, admiring her work from her spot on her knees. 

"Haven't you done this before?" Purple asked her and Orange shook her head lightly, watching his stiff cock held by her grip.

"You've had sex before though, right?" Pink asked almost innocently and the two inklings looked away, Orange's hand ceased her stroking out of nervousness under the scrutiny of their experience. "Well we can't let them go without fucking each other at least once." She said standing up and slipping out of her skirt. 

"Wait, what are you saying?" Orange asked as her senses were slowly coming back to her through the smell of sex in the air. 

"I guess it does sound like fun." Purple agreed and stood up as well, slipping off the rest of her clothes in front of the inklings. Before Orange could ask what they were talking about she felt herself pulled away from her boyfriend into Pink's arms on the couch. 

"You're so huggable." She said happily and nuzzled her cheek, then suddenly pulled her down so that she was laying against Pink's stomach. 

"What's going on?" She asked, watching as Purple slipped behind Blue and made him face towards her, holding his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. Pink's long tentacles slid over her skin and stuck against her shoulders and neck, the other creeping down over her breasts and lightly pulling at her nipple. Orange let out a pant of surprise and didn't fight as the octoling guided her knees apart to be spread and inviting. 

"We're going to make sure you two have a good time." Purple said as she moved Blue closer to her, the two octolings positioning the inklings as they desired. Orange locked eyes with her boyfriend as she felt him guided inside of her, pussy gripping around his cock as it slid against her inner walls. Her hips shaking again as she felt him press slowly inside of her until he was buried all the way to the hilt.

"You're actually in me!" Orange panted out happily, finding that it felt better than she ever imagined. "In... inside me! It feels good! B-better than I..." Pink was stroking her face gently and rubbing her left breast while the tentacle over her right nipple kept pulling with the suction it had attached itself with. She'd never imagined sex could feel this good, the woman behind her keeping her cradled against her soft skin and using her breasts as a pillows for her head. It was heavenly, intense pleasure combined with a comfort that left her light headed.

"Keep pushing now." Purple said teasingly, her hand still cupping at his balls while she thrust against him with her own hips. Guiding him along to press further into his girlfriend and bring her to closer to climax. Her head was resting against his shoulder and Orange could see Purple's tentacles were wrapped around his neck as well. Held between the two octolings, the inklings couldn't have escaped them. Not that either of them wanted to as it was a trap of lust that kept them begging for me. "That ink is really flowing now, isn't it? I can feel it pulsing through you!" Licking her lips she encouraged him to moved harder against Orange, her body being shoved up and against Pink's body. 

"He's going to cum inside me." Orange said pleading, her hand reaching out and the Pink octoling taking hold of it. She leaned her head back against Pink's breasts and looked up into those beautiful eyes. "If he does... oooh... if he does more it'll be inside of me." 

"Let him cum inside then." Pink said softly and kissed the top of her head. "You'll love it so much, I promise you." The pink tentacles around her body seemed to squeeze her harder and Orange couldn't take it anymore, letting out a cry and clenching her legs around Blue's waist. As if to respond to her pleas she felt him finally unload into her pussy. Hot fluid filling inside and fulfilling a desire she'd never known she had. Cock still pumping deep into her, fluid leaked out around him and drip down her inner thighs. "It's so good... I love it. I love you." Orange said as she looked up to meet his eyes. 

Only he wasn't looking her way anymore, his head was leaning back and his eyes were rolling up into his head. Now that the thralls of passion were subsiding she could see his skin was paler than before and his arms were dangling at his sides. Most notable were the purple tentacles at his neck, now noticeably pumping fluid towards the octoling behind him as if they were sucking him up. 

"What's... what's happening?" She asked, looking at the pink tentacles that had a grip on her as well. They were sucking harder than before at her skin and she could feel herself getting weaker as they did. Reaching up to try and pull them off her the octoling's hands grabbed her by the wrist to hold her down. Too weak to fight her off Orange struggled in vain and looked up at the woman keeping her captive. "Let me go... what are you doing to us?"

"Sorry cutie, but this is the way it has to be." She said still with that pleasant smile she'd worn when they met. "You inklings are just too tasty with all of that scrumptious ink inside of your bodies." While she talked the Purple octoling pulled Blue out of her pussy and down to the floor with her, straddling over him and sucking his ink through her tentacles again while biting as his neck. Orange struggled to go to him and found she was too weak to save even herself. "You're so beautiful though, so we like to give you a good time before enjoying our meal." 

"I trusted you." Orange said with tears in her eyes, unable to lift up her arms or legs anymore as the life was being sucked out of her body. "I... trusted... you..." 

"I know, cutie." The Pink octoling said as she pulled her tentacles away from her, standing up to lay the Orange inkling girl down on her back. Moving over her body she stroked her tear streaked cheeks with a smile. "But that was a bad choice. So I wanted you two to have some fun together. You see we just can't help ourselves anymore, and now I have to have you completely." She leaned over her, long tentacles touching her skin again and sucking the life giving fluids out of her body anew. Orange struggled to get up, only able to lift an arm that outstretched for Blue. 

"I... I love..." 

"I love you too." Pink said as her teeth sank into Orange's neck, drinking what was left of her in a lustful feeding.

Hours later after the streets of Inkopolis were clear of pedestrians, two Octolings moved quietly and swiftly through the night. Making their way to the coast where the harsh ocean waters lapped at the rocks of the city limits. Once there they opened up the large sacks carried through back alley ways and unlit streets, removing the macabre contents within. The Pink tentacled octoling stroking the face of the pale, cold and nude inkling girl in her arms. "I'm so happy I met you." She whispered to her. 

"You always get too attached to your food." Her purple tentacled partner said as she pulled out the inkling boys body from her sack, slipping his form into the ocean waters where it swiftly dissolved. Removing all trace of evidence of their crimes. "I'll admit they were fun though. Not often you find a couple that's new to fucking. I wouldn't have let them do it without including me in if it hadn't been their first time. And their last time."

"That's why I wanted them to enjoy it." She said kissing the lips of the inkling girl she cradled in her arms, before dropping her into the ocean waters where she dissolved. "It's because I'm attached to them that it's so good when I finally taste them."

"Well I guess it's fine as long as you're going to bed with me tonight." The Purple octoling said as she put a hand around her partner's hip and they walked back to their apartment together. "Do you want to go pick up another pair tomorrow night?" 

"I guess so... maybe I'll wear that cute hoodie next time? I do love when they leave us something nice to wear afterwards." The Pink octoling said as she pulled a pair of glasses out of her jacket pocket and put them on her face.

"That's the spirit. C'mon, I want to get to bed before Inkopolis News comes on at least." Purple's suggestion made Pink think of the cute hosts of that program with excitement.

"Can you imagine if we got to invite Pearl over some night?" Pink asked her partner with stars in her eyes. "Oh! Or Callie and Marie? I bet Callie is just the best to cuddle next to."

"I guess you can dream." Purple said letting out a long yawn and leaning on her friend. "Just dream with me, okay?" Her pink partner gave her cheek a kiss as they made their way back home. The two Predators of Inkopolis having enjoyed another successful hunt and failing to watch the news reports the next day about themselves and their latest meal.


	2. The Vampire Squids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/BT33qRm)
> 
> A redo of the original chapter with more defined versions of the characters.

In the center of Inkopolis Square you'd find a variety of inklings young and old traversing about the city in their day to day lives. Some off to work, others to spend time with friends or shop among the various stores in the Inkopolis Galleria. The latter looking to score any fresh new gear if they had the money to spend for a new style. Usually to be used in the ever popular turf wars that were run through Inkopolis Tower in the center of the square. Inklings from close and far gathered around, forming teams for their next battle and hanging out with their friends to talk about victories, defeats and rankings.

However at night things were different. While it was still bustling with activity there was an older crowd that came out to have a good time. The usual inklings were welcome to come and enjoy themselves but at this hour salary workers and club going trend setters took over the streets leading to the square. Thankfully ever since the area was revitalized there was less of a concern over crime but the nocturnal crowd could still be unsettling for the day time Inklings. Not to mention the arrival of the new octoling population.

Previously it was rare to have ever seen one in your life but all of a sudden there was a swell of octolings moving into Inkopolis. All types and of all age groups had appeared seemingly overnight and to the relief of many they were friendly. More than that they were eager to join society in Inkopolis and seemed to revel in all the same pass times as their squid brethren. One less thing to worry about for the timid inkling girl that was currently out well past the normal hour she'd explore the city. 

Wearing a long hoodie over her figure that sported a designer label on the back and some unseen shorts beneath the trim of the protective coat resting on her shoulders, she was sitting at a table with a drink before her. Normally she never came to Inkopolis Square this late at night unless Off The Hook was playing a concert. There was a comfort in being around so many other squids like herself when the sun had gone down. Without them the streets felt barren and dangerous, as if anyone could steal you away in the dark. Her long orange tentacles hung down either side of her face and large glasses rested over her eyes. Thankfully she wasn't alone as her boyfriend was sitting at the table with her. 

His blue tentacles tied up in a short ponytail on the back of his head, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and leaning on his hand while the other held his phone for him to scroll through. It had been her idea to come here this late at night thinking that maybe they'd find something interesting to do. She rarely got to have a date like this with just the two of them and was hoping something spontaneous and romantic may happen. Sure they'd held hands before and she'd even kissed him when they had privacy but nothing ever came of it. Was it because she was nerdy looking? Or maybe she was just too boring? Walking the city streets in the middle of the night was what an exciting girl would have done with her boyfriend, right?

Watching his bored expression she realized that maybe this wasn't the case at all. Nothing seemed to be coming of this date and she was considering they go back home before she made him want to leave on his own. That would have been worse, having disappointed him after bring him all this way. Playing with the straw between her fingers she looked around the square for something fun to do, anything that would keep his attention on her. Maybe even get him to want to get closer to her. There was the turf wars but they did that all the time and didn't bring their gear out tonight anyway. Some of the stores were still open but they were the same places they always shopped at. Besides that there was the Crust Bucket where they could have bought a snack, not far off from where those two girls were watching them.

Now that she realized it they had been there for a while. Two women were standing against a wall well away from everyone else in the square and had their gazes fixed upon herself. The short haired girl that was standing a bit taller than her friend wore tight fitting clothes that reminded her of something a person would wear for aerobics or yoga. The material was a bright pink color and had decorative yellow coloring along the top and bottoms. She had a pair of slanted sunglasses on her eyes that matched the yellow coloring on her outfit.

The girl next to her was nearly the opposite, her hair much longer as the tentacles cascaded down her back from her head. It was a style that fit her dress which was black in color, a tight zip-up jacket on the top and a layered fabric skirt that went down to her thighs. The zipper was pulled up tight to her neck line and the tabs matched the style of the zippers over her chest pockets. Just like the woman next to her she had glasses on too, but they were dark shades that completely obscured her eyes.

Even more interesting was the color of their hair. A matching deep red between them that she had never seen before on any other inkling or even Octoling. The tops of their hair curled up in a curious way with small nubs that despite how unusual they were still looked cute.

"They're so pretty." The inkling girl said not even realizing she was speaking out loud when she saw them. Looking over and seeing her boyfriend glance at her she blushed and held her drink tighter. "Sorry! I was just looking around and then I saw those two over there."

"Those two?" The inkling boy said looking around until he spotted the two women watching them. "Oh yeah, they are pretty cute, huh?" He asked curiously. "Were you thinking of getting an outfit like one of theirs?" 

"Me!? In those clothes?" She asked flustered. "I couldn't. There's no way I could walk around in something like that." 

"I think you'd look good in them." He complimented her, making her feel more embarrassed but unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Well if you liked it maybe I could wear it just for you?" She offered, only half joking though. Out in public she was too shy to try something so bold but in private, maybe just the two of them, she'd really like to try and be wild some time. To do something risky and dangerous and maybe even sexy. So lost in her thoughts of what things could have been like behind closed doors she didn't realize people were talking to her until it was too late. 

"Is this seat taken?" A woman's voice asked as she looked up to see the woman in the black outfit talking directly to her. Both women having walked across the street and standing right next to their table. Feeling silly having daydreamed so much she was ignoring people around her she was quick to apologize.

"Oh, right! Sorry! You can have them!" The inkling girl said, pushing the chair out next to her so the woman could take it.

"Well how polite of you." She said, taking the chair and sitting down right next to her. The inkling girl was surprised, not really sure what was happening here. As she went to ask her boyfriend what she should do next she noticed the other woman had taken a chair next to him and he seemed just as lost. "Thanks a bunch, we were looking for someone to talk to out here." 

"O-oh, really?" She asked the red haired woman who wasn't shy at all about sitting close to her. Annoyingly neither was the girl in the yoga pants who was sitting just as close to her boyfriend.

"Yep, we're new to town. I'm Allure and this is my best friend, Annette." Allured answered confidently, leaning on the table. "Saw you two looking our way and thought we'd say hello." 

"Ah, that's my fault." The inkling girl replied, realizing she'd created this situation. "Nice to meet you both. I'm Shelly and this is Bobby. I didn't mean to stare." 

"She was interested in your outfits." Bobby spoke up finally, seeming more confident being around the women than herself. "We were wondering where you got them?" 

"Oh I wasn't seriously-" Shelly began but Allure was quick to answer.

"We brought them from our home town." She answered, looking across the table at the inkling girl. "They'd probably be a little long on you but I'm sure you could fill them out just fine." 

"I know she could." Annette said happily. "You don't see a lot of inklings wearing outfits like ours in the square anyway. We should give her one of our extra pairs to see if she likes them." These women were so open and outspoken that it threw the inklings off balance. From across the street they seemed intimidating but with how friendly they spoke it made her question what she was worried about with them nearby. 

"I couldn't just take your clothes..." Shelly said shyly, not wanting to impose on anyone.

"Think of it as a gift for giving us someone new to make friends with." Allure said, placing a hand on the inkling boy's shoulder. "Hey why don't you two come over to our apartment? It's not very far away and your girlfriend could try on those clothes of ours." 

"You want us to come over to your place?" Bobby asked hesitantly, exchanging a look with his girlfriend as if he was unsure if he should accept. "I guess we could if it's alright?" 

"Of course it's alright!" Annette said, letting her hand rest on the inkling girl's shoulder. She felt a little uncomfortable having hands placed on her so casually but thought maybe this was how all octolings behaved. At least she assumed they were octolings. Having never seen inklings that looked anything like them before. 

"If you want to do it, I'll go." Shelly answered finally, not confident in her own decision but she didn't want to waste her boyfriend's time. It seemed like he enjoyed being around these two. Despite her not liking how much the taller redhead kept getting close to him. 

"That settles it then, let's head over together." Allure said as she got to her feet, offering to lead them to their home. As the inkling pair stood up Shelly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's right arm and hugged it while they proceeded. Bobby noticed the strong grip on his limb and whispered to her. 

"Are you okay? We can back out if you don't feel comfortable." He asked her concerned but she didn't want to be the kill joy of this party. 

"I'm okay... I just wanted to hold onto you." She answered, watching the tall woman as they all walked together. Her hips seemed to sway with each confident step and it made her regret following behind them. When they got to the apartment building Annette held the door for all of them and she stepped inside behind the two inklings, trapping them between them while they were inside the tight halls. Moving up the stairs Shelly noticed the building was kind of plain on the inside. "Is this place nice to live in?" 

"It's close to everything." Annette explained as she walked behind the couple. "We can go anywhere we want in a hurry and not have to worry about spending money on trains or car rides. It's too expensive if you ask me." 

"They're overcharging us because of the neighborhood we're in." Allure complained as they got off on the fourth floor of the stairs and walked down another tight hall to an apartment numbered 308. "Home sweet home." She said and opened the door, letting the two inklings enter before her. 

"Wow, I've never been in an octoling's place before." Bobby said looking around the apartment. Really it didn't seem all that different from any other person's home that Shelly had seen in the past. There was notably little furniture with just a single table with two chairs for dining and a couch in front of a TV. Besides that there were clothes strewn about the room along with some turf war gear and a few odd things she didn't really recognize. Besides the main room there was a hallway leading to a single door that was likely the bedroom. 

"You both live here?" Shelly asked curiously. 

"It's a lot easier on the bills." Annette answered, walking in behind them all and locking the door when she entered. A detail not lost on Shelly as she felt a little trapped and hugged her boyfriend tighter. "You guys can sit and relax if you want, make yourselves at home." At the suggestion the pair guided their way to the couch, sitting in the center of it. Now that they were relaxing Shelly let go of her boyfriend and tried to ease up, but couldn't shake wanting to keep close to him as much as possible in the strangers' home. Wondering how exactly she'd let herself be talked into something like this. To drive the tension up further the long haired woman sat on the couch next to her, while the short haired one sat next to her boyfriend. "It's an old couch but I think it's comfortable." She said happily, smiling at them both. 

"Even fits four... just barely." Allure said with a grin herself. Taking off their glasses the womens' eyes became visible to the inklings. Shelly heard herself audibly gasp at the sight of them. 

"They're beautiful." She muttered seeing the unusual color of their gaze. Bright blue irises with unique pupils that sparkled like sapphires, it was something she hadn't seen in the eyes of other octolings when they played turf wars. "Your eyes are so pretty!" 

"You're such a sweet girl." Annette said with a smile. "Thank you, people usually say we look a little different so we tend to keep our eyes covered up."

"Yeah, it got annoying having guys stop me in the street to ask about my eyes all the time." Allure said almost dismissively with a hint of boastfulness to her voice. "You don't mind them, do you?" She asked Bobby directly who swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at her face.

"Not at all. I think they look nice." He answered, body shifting uncomfortably as he was squeezed between the woman and his girlfriend next to him.

"Since we're already home I'm going to let myself relax." Annette said as she unzipped the front of her jacket, slipping it off of her shoulders. Once it was removed both Bobby and Shelly's eyes turned wide in her direction and shifted down at the sight of the ample chest that spilled out of the tight top. Shelly suddenly understanding why it had looked like it was squeezing her so tightly. Underneath she was wearing what could generously be described as a bikini top that only did the bare minimum to keep her covered under some triangles of cloth. "Phew, that's so much better!" 

"I keep telling you to buy a looser top." Allure said, watching in amusement at the expressions on the inklings' faces. 

"I like this top! I think it looks good on me." Annette said defensively, turning her gaze to Shelly. "You liked it too, right? Was it my outfit that you were admiring?" 

"Huh?" Shelly asked looking up at Annette's eyes again and feeling embarrassed for staring. Having never seen quite as curvy of a woman before as the one before her. "Oh um... yeah, I think your outfit is really nice." 

"I think your boyfriend likes it too." Allure teased as she nudged Bobby's shoulder, making him lightly nudge into Shelly. When her expression turned back to Bobby he was watching the floor to avoid being caught staring at any of the women around him.

"What boy doesn't like seeing a girl take off her top? Just watch what happens here." Annette said as she moved her hands in front of Shelly and began to unzip her hoodie. Making the girl jump in surprise. 

"What are you doing?" The inkling asked but it didn't stop Annette's hand from pulling at the hoodie and unzipping it all the way. 

"Well you wanted to try out our clothes anyway, right?" Annette asked cheerfully, pulling the hoodie off Shelly's arms and away from her. "Can't do that with this on." Despite arguing with her, Shelly didn't resist and found herself on the strangers' couch without her protective covering. Stuck in the small shorts she'd put on underneath and a sports bra that hugged her chest. Without the extra protection she felt nearly naked and hugged her hands around her shoulders. Though there was some pride in seeing her boyfriend look her direction while she was like this. 

"I uh... didn't wear a shirt tonight." Shelly admitted shyly, looking up at Bobby. "I didn't expect to take my hoodie off." 

"That's okay..." Bobby said, seeing more of his girlfriend than he'd admired before. Quietly she let her hands fall lose next to her and slipped one into his, as if understanding her desire he took it. Both inklings unaware of the smiles that were passing between the women who surrounded them.

"Well if everyone's getting comfortable we should too, am I right?" Allure asked the room and didn't wait for an answer, her fingers slipping under the tight fabric over her chest and pulling it upwards off of her skin. Just as her appearance had suggested the clothing had been skin tight as she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Tossing her top aside she crossed her legs confidently and looked at the two inklings with a devious grin as her breasts were exposed to everyone. "Oh but it's unfair, don't you think? Being the only one still with your shirt on?" 

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked confused but found his shirt being taken away from him as Allure pulled it up over his head and discarded it like the rest of their clothing had been. Naturally he didn't have anything on underneath as well and blushed red being around all these girls suddenly finding himself half naked, reaching out for Shelly's hand again.

"Now that's a much better look." Allure said and slipped an arm around Bobby, leaning closer to him. Shelly was about to argue but felt an arm around her and the press of two breasts against her side as Annette was leaning into her. 

"You two are such an adorable pair." Annette said happily. "The moment I saw you I knew we had to become really close friends with you." Shelly didn't understand what that meant but realized she'd basically been hunted down by this pair tonight. Things moving way faster than she knew how to keep up with. 

"W-what do you mean 'close friends'?" Shelly asked hesitantly, feeling Bobby's hand grip around hers tighter. She looked over to see Allure kissing his lips as she held him. There was a shock in her heart watching him kiss another woman besides her but it didn't last long as soft finger touched her chin and pulled her head away from them to see the beautiful blue eyes framed by red tentacles around them. 

"The kind that share everything. Food, clothes, friends... lovers." Annette said and closed her eyes, leaning in as she pressed her mouth against Shelly and kissed her deeply. Her tongue sliding into Shelly's mouth and rubbing against her own. Shelly had only ever kissed like this before with her boyfriend and even then she'd been too shy to go very far with it. Now having this confident and sexy woman thrusting these feelings upon her, her eyes slowly closed and let herself be guided in the kiss. The woman gently lifting her glasses off her face and setting them aside. Hands kept a strong grip on each other as the inkling pair held tight while emotions rushed through their bodies.

The sound of soft moans and tongues sliding together filled the quiet apartment, Shelly losing track of the time that was passing around them. She was excited and eager, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together and the heat of all of them in one place. Was this what she'd been searching for all of this time but was scared to pursue because she didn't know what dangers could come of it? It didn't matter anymore, all thought of risk was gone as the two red haired women guided them. A hand moved over her thigh and gently rubbed it, Shelly feeling her legs part at the invitation. 

"He feels ready to me." Allure said as she held Bobby's head against her chest, her hand having moved inside of his shorts to touch that which Shelly had never seen herself yet. She was slightly jealous of the tall woman but didn't want to leave the tender embrace of the other red head that held her.

"Looks like it." Annette said as she watched the bulge in Bobby's pants rubbed by soft fingers. "What do you say, cutie? Ready for what's coming next?" She asked Shelly who was trying to make sense of what was being asked through her haze of lust and emotion. 

"What's... coming next?" Shelly asked confused. 

"You two." Allure answered her, slipping off of the couch along with Annette. Shelly kept a grip on Bobby's hand as both of their shorts were taken from them, slipped off their legs and tossed away. Normally she'd have been embarrassed to let him see her in just the white panties she wore but her own eyes were looking at what was being pressed against his boxers. "I can tell you two are going to have the best night of your life. I'll make sure of it."

"Lift yourself up, cutie." Annette said to Shelly who lifted her bottom off the couch to let the curvacious woman take her panties. She couldn't make sense of why she went along with everything that was being asked of her but knew that she didn't want to disappoint them. Any of them. Her legs were spread apart as the long haired girl moved closer to her and slipped her tongue against it. 

"Nngh!" Shelly moaned feeling the long tongue creep inside of her pussy folds, panting hard at the invasion. She'd only ever touched herself there before, having someone else do it for her was a different sensation. There was a brief attempt to try and keep her excitement to herself but she failed completely at it, unable to stifle the moans that escaped her. 

"She's a loud one." Allure commented as she lifted her head out of Bobby's lap, stroking his cock with her fingers while watching Shelly writhe at the tongue inside her. "You've got a cute moan, be sure to keep it up. I can feel him twitch every time you do." She winked at Shelly and dipped her head back down to take his cock into her mouth, Shelly looking at her boyfriend who was staring at her, still holding her hand tight. Leaning her head down onto his shoulder she kept panting hard, moving her leg up onto the couch to spread apart further. 

"I can feel you shaking." Annette said happily as she pulled her mouth away from Shelly's pussy, licking her lips and slipping two fingers inside of her. Shelly moaned louder as the fingers spread her open, letting Annette lick deeper inside of her. She'd been right as Shelly felt her toes curling and body growing more tense, back arching as her climax was coming. Letting her mouth hang open she leaned hard into her boyfriend and came onto Annette's tongue. "Mmm... you really let a lot loose on me." Annette said as she licked up the clear liquid on her lips and chin.

"Hey kid." Allure said to Shelly who was barely able to keep herself sitting up now. "Give me your hand." Not sure what she wanted it for, Shelly let her hand extend out to her, which Allure took and wrapped around her boyfriend's cock. 

"I'm touching him..." Shelly said in small surprise as she felt her fingers grip him weakly, never having held him like this before. "I'm touching you." She said happily, no longer needing the guidance to stroke him as she kissed his skin.

"If... if you keep doing that..." Bobby panted hard, hips pushing up to her hand as she lazily gripped him. Allure giggled devilishly at the position she'd put them in, admiring her work from her spot on her knees. 

"Haven't you done this before?" Allure asked her and Shelly shook her head lightly, watching his stiff cock held by her grip.

"You've had sex before though, right?" Annette asked almost innocently and the two inklings looked away, Shelly's hand ceased her stroking out of nervousness under the scrutiny of their experience. "Well we can't let them go without fucking each other at least once." She said standing up and slipping out of her skirt. 

"Wait, what are you saying?" Shelly asked as her senses were slowly coming back to her through the smell of sex in the air. 

"I guess it does sound like fun." Allure agreed and stood up as well, slipping off the rest of her clothes in front of the inklings. Before Shelly could ask what they were talking about, she felt herself pulled away from her boyfriend into Annette's arms on the couch. 

"You're so huggable." She said happily and nuzzled her cheek, then suddenly pulled her down so that she was laying against Annette's stomach. 

"What's going on?" She asked, watching as Allure slipped behind Blue and made him face towards her, holding his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. Annette's long tentacles slid over her skin and stuck against her shoulders, Shelly just noticing now as it touched her that her tentacles were webbed together by a thin line of skin. The redhead's hand slipped over her breast and gently squeezed her breast, rubbing it between her fingers. Shelly let out a pant of surprise and didn't fight as the woman guided her knees apart with her other hand to be spread and inviting. 

"We're going to make sure you two have a good time." Allure said as she moved Bobby closer to her, the two strange octolings with their webbed red hair positioning the inklings as they desired. Shelly locked eyes with her boyfriend as she felt him guided inside of her, pussy gripping around his cock as it slid against her inner walls. Her hips shaking again as she felt him press slowly inside of her until he was buried all the way to the hilt.

"You're actually in me!" Shelly panted out happily, finding that it felt better than she ever imagined. "In... inside me! It feels good! B-better than I..." Annette was stroking her face gently with one hand and rubbing her left breast with the other, fingers playing with her nipple gently. She'd never imagined sex could feel this good, the woman behind her keeping her cradled against her soft skin and using her breasts as a pillows for her head. It was heavenly, intense pleasure combined with a comfort that left her light headed.

"Keep pushing now." Allure said teasingly, her hand still cupping his balls while she thrust against him with her own hips. Guiding him along to press further into his girlfriend and bring her closer to climax. Her head was resting against his shoulder and Shelly could see Allure's tentacles hand spread out to attach to his shoulders as well. Held between the two strange octolings, the inklings couldn't have escaped them. Not that either of them wanted to as it was a trap of lust that kept them begging for more. "That ink is really flowing now, isn't it? I can feel it pulsing through you!" Licking her lips she encouraged him to move harder against Shelly, her body being shoved up and against Annette's body. 

"He's going to cum inside me." Shelly said pleading, her hand reaching out and the Annette taking hold of it. She leaned her head back against Annette's breasts and looked up into those beautiful eyes. "If he does... oooh... if he does more it'll be inside of me." 

"Let him cum inside then." Annette said softly and kissed the top of her head. "You'll love it so much, I promise you." The woman's fingers gripped at her breast harder and Shelly couldn't take the stimulation any more, letting out a cry and clenching her thighs around Bobby's waist. As if to respond to her pleas she felt him finally unload into her pussy. Hot fluid filling inside and fulfilling a desire she'd never known she had. Cock still pumping deep into her, fluid leaked out around him and drip down her inner thighs. "It's so good... I love it. I love you." Shelly said as she looked up to meet his eyes. 

Only he wasn't looking her way anymore, his head was leaning back and his eyes were rolling up into his head. Now that the thralls of passion were subsiding she could see his skin was paler than before and his arms were dangling at his sides. Most notable was the sight of Allure's teeth sunk into his neck, blue ink dripping down his skin where she bit. 

"What's... what's happening?" She asked, looking at the red tentacles that had a grip on her. They were holding harder than before at her skin and she could feel herself unable to shake them off. Reaching up to try and pull them off her Annette's hands grabbed her by the wrists to hold her down. Terrifyingly she pulled her arm up higher and sunk her teeth into Shelly's wrist, orange ink spilling from her skin as she let out a painful cry. "Let me go! What are you doing to us!?" After a moment of sucking at the wound on her arm Annette pulled her mouth away to speak, lips covered with Shelly's life giving fluids.

"Sorry cutie, but this is the way it has to be." She said still with that pleasant smile she'd worn when they met. "You inklings are just too tasty with all of that scrumptious ink inside of your bodies." While she talked Allure pulled Bobby out of her pussy and down to the floor with her, straddling over him and sucking his ink through her mouth while moaning against his skin. Shelly struggled to go to him and found she was too weak to save even herself. "You're so beautiful though, so we like to give you a good time before enjoying our meal." Annette began to pull Shelly's body up, closer to her face and to those teeth. Despite all her struggles the two octoling women were so much stronger than them. 

"I trusted you." Shelly said with tears in her eyes, unable to pull away as Annette bit into her wrist again with those painfully sharp teeth. "I thought octolings were nice!? Why... why are you hurting us!?"

"We never said we were octolings, darling." Annette as she pulled her sticky red tentacles off Shelly's skin, standing up to lay the inkling girl down on her back on the couch. Moving over her body she stroked her tear streaked cheeks with a smile. "You chose to trust us. But that was a bad choice. So I wanted you two to have some fun together. You see we just can't help ourselves anymore, and now I have to have you completely." She leaned over her, long tentacles touching her skin again as her body pressed down onto hers and pinned her beneath. Shelly struggled to get up, only able to lift a wounded arm outstretched for her unmoving boyfriend's body. 

"I... I love..." 

"I love you too." Annete said as her teeth sank into Shelly's neck, drinking what was left of her in a lustful feeding.

Hours later after the streets of Inkopolis were clear of pedestrians, two red haired women moved quietly and swiftly through the night. Making their way to the coast where the harsh ocean waters lapped at the rocks of the city limits. Once there they opened up the large sacks carried through back alley ways and unlit streets, removing the macabre contents within. The long haired woman stroking the face of the pale, cold and nude inkling girl in her arms. "I'm so happy I met you." She whispered to her. 

"You always get too attached to your food." Her taller partner said as she pulled out the inkling boy's body from her sack, slipping his form into the ocean waters where it swiftly dissolved. Removing all traces of evidence of their crimes. "I'll admit they were fun though. Not often you find a couple that's new to fucking. I wouldn't have let them do it without including me in if it hadn't been their first time. And their last time."

"That's why I wanted them to enjoy it." She said kissing the lips of the inkling girl she cradled in her arms, before dropping her into the ocean waters where she dissolved. "It's because I'm attached to them that it's so good when I finally taste them."

"Well I guess it's fine as long as you're going to bed with me tonight." Allure said as she put a hand around her partner's hip and they walked back to their apartment together. "Do you want to go pick up another pair tomorrow night?" 

"I guess so... maybe I'll wear that cute hoodie next time? I do love when they leave us something nice to wear afterwards." The long haired vampire squid said as she pulled a pair of large glasses out of her jacket pocket and put them on her face as their new owner.

"That's the spirit. C'mon, I want to get to bed before Inkopolis News comes on at least." Allure's suggestion made Annette think of the cute hosts of that program with excitement.

"Can you imagine if we got to invite Marina over some night?" Annette asked her partner with stars in her eyes. "Oh! Or Callie and Marie? I bet Callie is just the best to cuddle next to."

"I guess you can dream." Allure said, letting out a long yawn and leaning on her friend. "Just dream with me, okay?" Her friend gave her cheek a kiss as they made their way back home. The two Predators of Inkopolis having enjoyed another successful hunt and failing to watch the news reports the next day about themselves and their latest meal.


End file.
